


Fighting Temptation

by Megasaur



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Richard Madden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: You tease Richard with new lingerie before he has to head out for an event. He comes back drunk and horny thinking about it all night. You refuse to have sex with him while he is drunk, but will your resolve crumble?A/N: Well… this came from my best friend. We were attacking each other earlier in the day and she had this idea and she just kept snowballing it so I took it and made it prettier for her. So, I guess you all have her to thank. Head over and tell her thanks if you enjoyed it.





	1. Chapter 1

You bought new lingerie just for him. It was emerald green. The bottoms were high-waisted and tied up the sides. The bra was sheer, with just enough lace covering to be classy as small pieces of lace cascaded down your ribs. 

Walking out of the room in it he saw you out of the corner of his eye, stopped tying his shoe, and looked up at you to get a better look. As he did, his head tilted. Eyes following your curves bottom to top. When he came to your breasts you give them a classic, but subtle, push together as you rest your hands on the table across from him. “I have to leave, love.” he pouts. You hum, “Well.. I guess that means I have to take matters into my own hands. It’d be a shame to waste this.” A low growl came from his throat as he looks at his watch – he could always be a little late, no? 

Stalking towards you he stops just in your space. Your faltering already because of the look in his eyes, trying to keep it together you purse your lips and straighten your back pushing out your chest. His hand reaches for your cheek and strokes it, his rough hands on your soft skin. He knows you are putty in his hands. “Kitten, you knew what you were doing. You knew I had to leave.” as he says this one corner of his mouth curves up. Placing a kiss just below your ear he whispers “Leave it on tonight and when I get home we can finish this.” 

“No. No. It is now or not.” you reply leaning away from him to look him in the eyes. 

He groans, “I have to leave babe, I can’t be this late. Why would you do this to me?” A small pout of his lips and his eyes grew wide. 

“Sorry babe.” You shrug and turn to walk back down the hall to the bedroom with a flick of your hair. Your hips sway just enough to try to entice him. You look over your shoulder as you turn, one hand on the doorframe. There he sits biting his lip, looking up at you as he attempts to finish tying his shoes. 

–

He returns home much later that night. As you are lying in bed, reading, you hear the fumbling of keys, the lock turning, and the door opening and closing. A mumbled “fuck”is clearly heard as he struggles with taking his shoes off and then makes his way to your room, unscathed. He rests with both hands on the door jam taking in the view before him. 

You didn’t keep on the lingerie from earlier. Oh no, you went and changed into your red lace boy shorts that showed off your ass just enough and one of his black t shirts he loved to wear so much, but he loved seeing them on you even more.

“Well hello, how was your evening? Good, I am assuming.” you asked as you took in his slightly inebriated state. 

He raises his eyebrow and just shrugs in answer. A moment later he walks towards the foot of the bed, “to be perfectly honest I had a hard time focusing, imagining all the things we could have done before I left.” 

He crawls onto the bed and hovers over you as he begs you to let him fuck you. “Love, please, please let me make it up to you” Tsking at him you say “Now, I believe I said now or not earlier. So you missed your chance. Plus you are drunk.” 

‘Am not.” he replies as he dips his head and glides his lips along your ear lobe taking it between his teeth and tugging just slightly. Then he proceeds to kiss down your body; just below your ear. “Please.” Down your neck. “I need you.” Your shoulder, as he pulls his shirt up you. “I’ll make you feel real good.” A few more well placed kisses as he stills between your breasts. “Please.” He works his way down your torso mumbling more as he goes. He now has his head nestled between your legs. 

You have to work up the strength to tell him “Richard. NO.” as you look at him in the one place you really wanted him. He looks up at you with the saddest puppy dog face you had seen come from him. He looks down, his tongue darts our to wet his lips but as it retreats back he bites his bottom lip. He knows that gets you every time you want, no need, him so bad you almost come at the sight. A devilish grin grows across his face as he watches you squirm and avoid eye contact, but when you look back you shake your head at him and he pouts. 

He crawls back up you, still pouting. “Love, I am sorry about earlier… I just really could not be late.” 

His body is pressed against you and you feel like you are on fire, your legs instinctually wrap around his hips. It takes everything in you to force the words out of your mouth, and mean them. “Richard, I am not mad at you, I am just not having sex with you because you are drunk.” His erection is pressed into you as you adjust your hips under him, his face just inches from yours, the smell of whiskey coming off his breath. You love it. It takes everything in you to not just give in to him in the moment. 

As your words sink in Richard sits up and rests his hands on your thighs, still wrapped loosely around him. “Ooohhh.” he says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, “But I am not even drunk!” The air is filled with a nervous laughter from him followed by the most unfortunate timing of a hiccup. Sitting up you yell out “Bullshit!” but laugh at the well placed hiccup. He tries to playfully nip at you but you pull back and make him a deal. “Let’s get you ready for bed. Some water in your system, maybe some food, and then we will revisit. Sound good?” You have no intention of actually letting him get what he wants tonight but you have to get him to bed somehow and off of you so that you can hold your ground, because the more you feel his body against you the more you can feel yourself crumbling. 

He hops off you and the two of you roll out of bed, you pick up his shirt and throw it back on to head to the kitchen. As you walk down the halls he can’t keep his hands off you. His strong arms wrap around your waist, his head falls to the crook of your neck and the two of you waddle to the kitchen connected. 

Pulling out a cup you fill it with cold water and hand it to him as you reach for the loaf of bread to make him a couple pieces of toast. “Jelly?” you ask as you pop the bread in the toaster. Looking over your shoulder to him setting down the empty cup freeing up his hands to grab your ass. You yelp at the sudden contact but relax your back into him. A gentle kiss is pressed into the back of your neck, a whispered yes against your skin. His breath causing a chill down your spine, you visibly shiver. “Richard.” you scold, he joins you in saying the next part in a mocking tone “behave.” You giggle slightly. The toast pops up scaring you both. The air is filled with laughter as you attempt to spread jelly across the toasted bread. A drop falls off it onto your hand and he is quick to grab it to lick it off eyeing you the whole time. You finish and hand him the plate of bread to give him something in his stomach. He eats it happily making a show of licking his lips anytime he had a crumb or two left behind. 

When he is all done you take him back to the bedroom where you have him brush his teeth, and help him into his pajamas, or attempt to at least. He ends up in his black boxer briefs and the shirt he was wearing under his suit because he attacks you once more. He pushes you down onto the bed. A playful growl grows in his throat as his fingers reach for your sides and he starts… tickling you? You are writhing beneath him begging him to stop. 

Grinning he stills his hands, “I love you so much.” you look up at him with a soft smile and a slow blink, “and I love you more.” Gentle kisses are exchanged and you both crawl into bed – under the covers. He wraps his arms around you and tugs you to him so that if you were any closer you would be a part of him. Another gentle kiss to your temple he drifts off to sleep and you follow soon after.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I am pretty sure this started out as a “giggly sex with Madden” prompt that I got and it very much is not that anymore. Sorry anon. Enjoy the first thing I have finished in far too long.

The next morning you awoke his face nuzzled into your chest, one of your arms was wrapped around him while the other rested under your head. Was that? Yup, drool, pooling between your skin and his. Stirring, you groan and quietly chuckle “Jesus Madden, that’s gross.” This results in him also waking and laughing, resulting in a raspberry being blown against your chest on accident. Wiping the drool off you and then his face, he looks up at you sort of sleepy still, but with big, puppy dog eyes as he apologizes for being a handful the night before. 

The look he is giving you reminds you of the one he gave you the night before. You rubbed your thighs together as a result while you told him “Oh you were quite the handful last night.” 

“How can I make it up to you?” he asked in a serious tone. You pretend to think about it for a moment. You bite your lip – which makes him think one thing – but then you tell him “You can start with making me breakfast.” 

He eyes you suspiciously because he caught you rubbing your thighs together. Giving you a kiss he gets up anyway, heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast. While he makes breakfast you threw your hair up in a messy bun, brushed your teeth, and finished a lazy morning routine before heading out to the kitchen. 

There he was in the kitchen trying to ignore his persistent morning wood while chewing on some fresh bacon he had just fried up because he just couldn’t wait until everything else was done. You walk up behind him and press your self to his back, wrapping your arms around his middle. He holds a piece of bacon over his shoulder and you pop up on your toes to take a bite with a thankful hum as you chew, your cheek pressed to his shoulder as he happily continues making eggs. 

“I’m trying my best not to be painfully hard right now but she is pressing herself against me and it is not helping.” he thinks to himself as he cracks the last egg. You innocently start to rub his arms, venturing to his pecs and abs. He lets out a groan of frustration then a laugh. 

“What?” You ask your voice short. 

“Do you really not know what is going on love?”

“Obviously.” You add quickly “you’re making breakfast” 

He lets out one of his little high pitched giggles at your feigned innocence, “No, love, that is NOT what I am talking about.” 

The sound of his giggle is infectious and now you are fighting back your own “Then, no I really don’t.” 

He sighs while dropping his head in defeat, but there is a hint of a smile there if you look hard enough. Putting down the spatula he slowly turns around, revealing how hard you have made him over the course of the morning while giving a mock disapproving look your way. Covering your mouth with your hand and working hard to hold back your laugh, your eyes go big, and then you finally burst out laughing. 

“Love you are going to regret laughing at me. I know you were aware of your little teases.” he growled.

You bite your lip innocently looking up at him with doe eyes “I honestly didn’t realize I was making you so flustered.” you look back down at your hands “I was just trying to be sweet.” 

You hear a low dark chuckle fill the air and you look back up. He shakes his head a tuts at you, returning to finish making breakfast without another word. 

—

The two of you silently plated your food, sitting at the table across from each other to eat. You decide to push how far you can tease him before he stops giving you the silent treatment. You lean to grab the orange juice, making sure to push yourself forward so he can see down your shirt, it gets the desired effect when you see him try to sneakily adjust himself under the table so you wouldn’t know.

After pouring your glass you pick up a piece of bacon and take a bite, you can feel him watching you as you pull it away. You lick your lips from one corner to the other as slow as you can under the guise of licking up crumbs. He clenches his jaw as his eyes follow the line your tongue draws. 

While making idle conversation you cut into your pancakes with a grin you bring it to your mouth. The syrup is threatening to drip off it, you dart your tongue out and quickly catch the falling liquid. The muscles in his jaw twitch, his erection grows impossibly hard under the table. You flip the fork upside down before taking a bite, pulling it away slowly making sure to get every last, sweet drop of syrup while the two of you lock eyes on each other. 

There is a low growl coming from his side of the table and you grin, silently going for another bite looking down at your plate you hear a Screeeech. The sound of his chair moving across the floor. The next thing you know his hand is wrapped around your arm pulling you up, the fork falling from your fingers, hitting the table on it way down. His lips crash into yours turning you and pushing you towards the table until your butt touches the edge. He turns you around and bends you over the table palming your ass with one hand the other holding your wrists together behind your back.

“Teasing me all morning? Can’t even make it through a meal without my bad girl riling me up?”

“Nuh uh.” You shake your head as it comes out. 

“What was that?” He leans in to whisper in your ear, massaging your ass in the process. 

“No. Sir.” You grit out as he applies pressure on your wrists.

“That’s my good girl.” He lilts as he leans back up. “Now since you wanted to tease me and feign innocence…” your body lurches forward as his hand makes contact with your ass. You whimper not having expected it. 

“One.”

He doesn’t wait for you to finish stammering it out before he pulls back and hits you again. 

“Two.” 

He picks up a piece of bacon and eats it leaving you in anticipation for the rest, you whimper and move slightly and he places his hand at the small of your back holding you still while he finishes. 

There are five more, each one harder than the last. He can’t take it anymore he is impossibly hard from all of your teasing and seeing your red ass on display for him as you lean over the table, knowing you are absolutely dripping waiting for him to fill you. With no warning he lines himself up with your entrance and pushes in hard and fast. He doesn’t wait for you to adjust before he is setting his punishing pace. He grips your hair and tugs on it pulling you up off the table with a moan as he hits your g-spot.

You are a moaning, writhing mess as he wraps on arm around your midsection and pulls you up, the one from your hair wrapping across your chest, gripping your shoulder. His chest is pressed to your back as he continues his thrusts, moving his hand to your neck and tightening his hold while pulling you towards him, he whispers all the dirty things he is going to do with you after you are a good girl and cum for him. He is drunk on pleasure and you and his accent is heavy. 

“You’re just gantin for me, I see right through your little act. You’re going to fucking regret that little stunt by the time I am through with you.” You moan his words pushing you over the edge. “Fuck. That’s right. Let me hear you love, I want to hear how good it feels to have my cock inside you.” 

You thank god that he has a hold of you as your orgasm takes over, and you whine out his name and your body gives out. His teeth drag across your shoulder as your body coaxes him to his own and you tighten around him again. 

He pulls out, making sure you are okay, and carries you to the bedroom where he lays you out and ties you down to continue his fun. He lets out a low dark chuckle as he hovers over you. 

“This is just the beginning, I am going to have my fun with you all afternoon.”


End file.
